


Sustained

by Kerubim



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clit teasing, Crack Relationships, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Overwatch - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Writing Exercise, i just want to see moira get dommed nothing personal, no one ships them but me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerubim/pseuds/Kerubim
Summary: Moira gets herself tied up and reinhardt deals with the mess.





	Sustained

**Author's Note:**

> Pure self indulgent content to satisfy the kinks I don't get from this fandom. Enjoy. I'll be making more fucked up ones in the future.

 

-Sustained-

 

 

The lithe woman glared at her captor, her off colored eyes peering angrily at the man who towered over her, his form rough and hot as he stood close,she counted the seconds between his soft breathing, and how his clear blue eyes and chiseled lips curl into a dubious smirk. Moira sat in a chair, her wrist tied behind her and to the back of it, her ankles were also restrained and tied to the legs of the chair restricting her movements, she could shift if she felt uncomfortable but couldn't stretch. The chances of her getting free were non existent, Not that she needed to move much for what the old veteran had in store for her. To her dismay it was her own fault for being caught like this, sneaking into territory she shouldn't have been in, this was the consequences of over compensating for Talon yet again. Now here she was trembling not from fear, but from being stripped down to nothing but the ropes on her wrists and ankles, restrained with no communication to the outside. His hands twist and tug gingerly at the stiff buds on Moira's chest. "such cute breast for someone so cold hearted," he teased his tone friendly and silly despite his fingers clamping down on her nipples so roughly, he wanted to hear those little moans but Moira wouldn't budge, instead she let out a calm sigh, her chest rising lightly like a bird's as Reinhardt continues his strange meeting with the beautiful scientist. Her body shuddering with a light chill as she tries to pull away from the slight pain and discomfort felt in her nipples as Rein continues to pinch, "Now now don't be timid..." He says taking note to her silence, a bulge forming against his pants as he watches Moira's reaction.

 

The older man pulls something out of his pocket. A tiny vile containing an electric blue jelly, he pulls the top off the vile and applies a drop of its contents onto his finger, now kneeling to get a good look at the small untouched slit between her legs. Reinhardt began to speak." I finally caught you, the little snake that's been slithering around our happy little town.' As he spoke he uses his free and to reach between moira's legs and drag his unlubed finger up and down her slit, feeling her soft, puffy pussy she wasn't wet just yet but Rein was confident that wouldn't take long to change. Her face lit up with a surprised blush, as if her nudity weren't enough, this asshole was touching her in places she didn't have time to touch , she looked off to the side as if looking for a way out, then looks back at Reinhardt, who's smug grin never ceases, in frustration she responds. "Is this some sort of integration?" she asked sarcastically. "You're doing a vile job at it, surely your techniques don't require....."her breathing hitched, she wasn't enjoying this, Reinhardt's callous finger lightly trailing over her cunny distracted her focus. her vision hazed and before she could finish her sentence Reinhardt spreads apart her pussy. "What is the meaning of this?" She said in appalling anger, Rein chuckled at her clitoris, it perked  and twitch lightly as he pushes back the small folds of Moira's pussy,  nervously Moira glared at the man between her legs, thrashing but not hard enough to knock her out of the chair, and tries to wiggle from her ropes. "Its no use Liebe..." Rein teases again as he brings his lubed finger to pink little pearl between Moira's thighs, the sensation set her hormones blazing, this lubricant made her clit stiff and warm, her knees began to buckle as he slowly rolls his index finger over her clit. Reinhardt had been saving this jelly for a moment just like this. "Ive always wanted to torture one of Talon's best spies...." he says his attention never leaving her clit as he beckons and pets it like he would a cat, his index finger slipping back and forth on her little pearl. Still Moira held her moans in her core, she couldn't help this new found pleasure being done to her anymore satisfying, her pale skin turning pink on the tips of her ears and shoulders, her silent panting could still be heard in the empty and quiet room, the only thing that over powered that, was the sound of Reinhardt's hands doing his work. 

 

Reinhardt chuckled again Moira's once prideful posture was slumping a bit from the pleasure. "Come now liebe.... I want to hear your voice..." He taunts yet again, to which Moira responds with a loud sigh, she was frustrated, not from being restrained but because she was being teased and he was still teasing her, his index finger and thumb began to gently pull her clit toward him coxing Moira to speak instead of moan."y...you're hearing me speak quite clearly aren't you?" she asks, holding back the moans that desperately tried getting free."Are you finished?" she tried being stoic and yet her face said otherwise. Her once angry brows were furrowed and her ominous eyes were tearing up with lust, If anyone were to see her now no one would correlate that she's one of the most brilliant minds in the world. She would soon be mewling like a cat in heat and Rein was going to make sure of that.  Moira's clit was hot and trembling against his fingers and while he tugs and fondles her bulb he leans up to bite her neck roughly. Sucking, marking and biting her soft flesh, leaving behind small bruises on her neck and collar bone, still Moira refuses to release a moan, his tongue slithers down to her breast again, pulling in one of her nipples into his mouth, lathering the cute buds beneath his tongue and yet the woman still stayed silent, her body and convulsing Reinhardt knew if he kept this up he'd get his wish but he wanted to tease her just a little while longer, his teeth grinding against the skin of one of her nipples he kisses her chest, going to the other nipple to nip and suck at them, coxing an uneven pant from her, his fingers still working between her legs. 

 

Moments pass and Reinhardt pulls his mouth away from Moira's chest, she looks down at him panting hoping alas he was finished with this incessant teasing and will just let her go. "I can see I haven't peaked your appities enough to sustain them. You'll have to try this technique on someone else." Moira says in a breathy tone but Rein just ignores her, cutting the restraints on her ankles, her rubs them lightly, massaging the sore areas of her legs and kisses her cheek, lifting her over his shoulder for a moment. "I want to try one more thing before i release you...." he says laying moira on her back, Her wrists were still tied and held behind her back, her hot skin felt the cool as he lays the woman on tile floor of the empty room. Moira looks up from her position at the man towering over her again and finally let out the moan he had been waiting to hear. He kept her thighs apart as she tried to force them closed, and with little strength he was able to hold her down, his face was buried between moira's thighs ,as his lips immediately sucking and swirl tenderly on Moira's cute clit. There was no way she could take it , he was teasing her yet again but this time with the warm and wet sensation of his mouth. Moira shifts in place as if to remove the lips wrapped on her swollen pearl  but tosses her head back trying to think of something else yet,  this dirty old man was licking away the tiny bulb as if it were his last meal, his tongue slowly tasting her velvety clit. Rein blushed to himself, Moira sounded so cute when she moaned, her sultry voice whining for his tongue was like drinking his favorite liquor. So smooth, yet harsh. Her mouth began to hang open and her eyes were slid shut, Rein's tongue still lashed tenderly at her clit when finally. "Th...that's it..." he heard her cry out, he was too busy flicking his tongue against her bulb to realise he had made her cum, her back arches against his mouth, her hips pressed against his tongue, that still flicked and teased at her twitching clit. Rein knew he could stop now and yet he spreads her pussy lips again, admiring the clit he just devoured.

 

"Fantastic Liebe! Now, lets hear that again... louder this time..." and begin to suck lightly at the scientist's clit yet again.


End file.
